


Masks Made Of Mascara

by ChiChiRose33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adulthood, F/F, F/M, Felix is the only one genderbent, Fem!Felix, Fluff, Future AU, Genderbending, Marinette and Felix aren't heroes, Mutual Pining, Pining, QK can't take it anymore, and humor, fem!Felix's heritage is a bit fanon, in future chapters they'll be adults, lots and lots of fluff, rated for makeouts, some angst latr, these dorks are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiRose33/pseuds/ChiChiRose33
Summary: A fic where Felix wears heels not dress shoes.





	1. Cute Bluebelles

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the Felinette discord for giving me this idea! I love you all <3

Felicity was a stoic, stern, and cold. Young teen. She didn’t participate in childish activities and she didn’t make friendships. She had a reputation to hold. And she held it proudly.

Her family’s name was branded into society. Their name, Culpa, came down to a long ancestry of nobles and people of higher authority. And to be gifted with that rank. You will have expectations to keep high. And you should treat it with respect.

Of course, it came with the _annoying_ cons of being practically famous.

_Men_ and women would practically throw themselves at you if it means they’ll have money. And sometimes this is quite literally. There was one case where she was contemplating getting a bodyguard.

It was _dreadfully_ annoying. Being surrounded by people who expressed their “Admiration.” And tried to persuade you with their “Compliments.” Honestly, any hope they have at seducing someone will end with a slap to the face.

But you know what she hated?

When they don’t even try.

It's the case at Gala's or public events. When a preppy, rich, white kid makes their way over and straight out flirts with her. Having no respect for her comfort zone at all. Doesn't even try to start with a conversation and gain her interest, and leans in close like they think they're sexy. And at this point, she can remember their breath that reeked of alcohol. It made her nose wrinkle at the thought.

They were the reason the portion of actual smart, well educated, and honorable people. Who don’t fill their lives with alcohol and sex, were labeled as such. It's a shame such a stereotype exists in people. Their egos are bigger than their bank accounts. And their relationships are built off attractive gold diggers who they brush off and cheat on them with the next.

The only reason they are in such relationships is that they're privileged and attractive. Otherwise, they are as useless as their existence.

Felicity has never been in a relationship. And her heart has never been open to someone. She has been confessed to, millions, billions, of times. To the point where it became normal to quickly shut them down and walk off. Some were sad, some were angry, and some would tell her she was missing out.

Missing out on what? Being miserable?

And the most frustrating one is when they don’t give up. And they just keep pursuing her even after she’s shut them down, belittle everything they’ve said or done. They were so determined to get with her.

Why hasn’t she been in a relationship you might ask. It’s because she is the heir of the Culpa family. Which means she will be arranged with someone who matches her authority, her wisdom, her power.

But it's not just anyone. There will be families who match their status. But are out to ruin her families name. So before official arrangements are made, they'd do a "little" digging into their background.

Felicity might have had her own free will to love if she wasn’t an only child or firstborn. But it would be hard to find someone that didn’t “love” her just for her money.

She felt comfortable and well suited to the plans that had been made for her. That she would carry on her family’s legacy with pride. That was until a certain someone came into her life.

While she was reading a rather interesting book. She was knocked into and her book dropped. And whoever that person was, was falling. She caught them by their arm and made sure they didn’t fall.

“Watch where you’re-“ She stopped mid-sentence.

It was a dainty teen girl who looked around her age. She had beautiful blue-bell eyes that you could stare into for days, weeks even. Sleek and lustrous raven black hair that gleamed blue highlights from the sun that was pulled into two pigtails. And then to add to her already divine form, there were cute freckles decorated across her face.

Felicity swallowed hard.

She seemed to be wearing a white, flared, romper. With a flower design on it. Brown wedge desert boots. _A black choker, oh boy._ Some cute ladybug themed earrings and a sunhat.

The girl in front of her must have also been staring. Felicity cleared her throat. And she instantly jumped back into reality. Her cheeks reddening from what she deemed to be embarrassment. And began to blurt out apologies that no one could understand.

While Felicity looked calm and composed from the outside. Internally, her heart was beating rapidly. What was this? She was panicking. What did this girl just do to her? Were her cheeks warming up?! This has never happened in her life.

She was pretty sure she went deaf and mute. And she was left to admire the sight she was blessed to see.

“I’msosorry! Ididn’tseeyouthereandiwasinarushtodeliversomethingtomyfriendand-“ She blabbered. Only to be cut off by a cool and monotone voice. “It’s fine.”

She somehow managed to get that out.

Felicity bent over to reach for her book. But they must have gone to pick it up at the same time because their hands brushed, resorting in Felicity to quickly snatch it up and recover. Her cheeks turning into a rosy pink. She clutched the book to her chest and looked at Marinette. Who was staring at the ground embarrassed and flustered.

_‘Fuck, she’s cute too_.’

“I-I…I a-am.” She stuttered. She wasn’t able to get a sentence out. And it was killing her, _breaking_ her, that she had to remain stoic and in control of her emotions. She kept telling herself that. That getting on one knee and asking a stranger to marry her was immature and unrealistic. And it’s not what a _Culpa_ would do. For her reputation. She refrained from turning into jelly.

“M-My name is M-m-Marinette D-dupain Cheng!” She introduced. Outstretching her hand to be shaken. Although it was already shaking herself.

WHY WAS EVERYTHING ABOUT HER SO CUTE AND ADORABLE?! Felicity wasn’t sure if she was mentally prepared for this.

She gripped the other girls had. Making her fidget. Her hands were soft to the touch. And she just wanted to hold them forever. But she simply shook her hand and looked into her dazzling Bluebells. “Felicity.”

While she just wanted to spill everything right then and there. She didn't want to overwhelm her with being in the presence of a Culpa. But that wasn't the main reason, she was scared she'd be just another gold digger trying to find the easy way up in celebrity society. Which she hoped wasn't going to be the case.

“y-you have a p-pretty name.” She spoke sheepishly. Felicity smiled warmly. Getting a little giddy. She spoke without thinking.

"Well, everything about you is pretty."

She swore Marinette's face turned a deep crimson. And her face flushed with embarrassment_. ‘Get your feelings under control Fel’ _She gulped. Fuck, she ruined everything. She’s being a hypocrite now that she’s flirted with this amazing girl who she just met. Now she’s going to die alone and have to marry some preppy boy because she stepped down to their level.

“T-t-t-t-hank y-you!” She sputtered looking up at Felicity shyly.

Her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

This was so unrealistic, so unprofessional, not up to expectations. But her heart was guiding her down a different path.

There was silence between them. Felicity pulled out her phone. “May I have your number?”

Marinette sputtered and choked on air. Coughing hard into a napkin she had in her purse. Felicity realized what she had said and looked away. She was now quaking in the heels she wore.

“I mean, you look like a nice girl. So, I want to get to know you better and become friends.” She recovered. Her voice maintaining It’s calm and serious aesthetic. Though she was dying inside. Yup, Marinette. Whom she’s only known for five minutes, hates her. And never wants to talk to her again. She ruined everything. Good job Felicity. You’ve ruined your only chance at finding a suittress.

Once again, she managed to get the girl in front of her to ramble gibberish. She was shaking. And her face was so red it was applauding. Felicity’s eyes flickered to the side then to Marinette a few times. Sitting there in a sort of awkward silence.

Her head nodded so frequently. “YES!” Marinette screeched. And then slapped her hands over her mouth. Felicity jumped at the sudden yell. But she giggled. How cute. Marinette grabbed Felicity’s phone and fumbled with it. Before managing to get her number in and handing it back.

Felicity puts her hand on her arm in a friendly gesture. “It was nice meeting you Marinette.” Felicity said. Giving her a small sugary smile before turning away. Once her back was turned. Her whole face faltered into worried and shocked and giddy. What on earth was happening to her? She swore she could be sweating bullets.

\---

Claude, Allegra, and Allan had been relaxing on the couch until Marinette just suddenly burst through the door making them all fly 5 inches.

“I’m back!” She yelled. Seeming like she was out of breath. She used her knees to keep balance and panted, her hair was messy, and her face was flushed.

Claude, detangling himself from Allegra that he held so tightly because he thought Marinette was a serial killer. He inhaled, then exhaled. Slapping his hands together, and then pointing them at Marinette.

“My dear, sweet, adorable, Marinette.” He started. “How long does it take….TO DELIVER SOME DAMN MACAROONS.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Well I was…caught up with something so I’m sorry I’m late.” She explained walking over to them and placing the box filled with treats among the table. Taking a seat on the couch.

Allegra took a glance at Marinette. Smiling to herself. “She hasn’t acted like this since Adrien. So, I say she either embarrassed herself. Or she bumped into someone pretty.” Marinette glared at Allegra, and then put her hands to her face groaning inside of them.

Allegra looked at Marinette with a smile. “soo, who is it?” She asked with a smirk. Marinette cupped her cheeks a little embarrassed. “I had bumped into since I was late. But she helped me up after we just…stared at each other for five minutes.” Marinette gave a nervous chuckle. “I may or may not have been checking her out….But she looked business-like. Honey blonde hair tied into a ponytail with some rectangle glasses. I got pretty flustered.” Marinette laughed. “But we both have each other’s numbers now so, progress?” The ravenette shrugged. “But I want to get to know her first before I can say I’m interested.”

Allan looked at Marinette with a concerned look. “What color were her eyes?”

Marinette quirked a brow. “Pale blue, almost silver.”

Allegra gaped. "Did you just bump into Felicity Culpa?!" She questioned. Marinette wrinkled her nose confused. "Felicity who?" Allegra blinked. Allan looked at them. "She's really rich, like, super-rich. Very connected, and her name goes down way back." Marinette looked surprised, she bumped into a celebrity on accident? What is up with her and rich people.

"I heard she's super serious and stoic like nothing can make her surprised, angry, scared. You get what I mean." Allegra spoke.

“I heard she’s a bitch.”

Everyone looked at Claude, who looked back. “What?”

They all rolled their eyes.

Claude pursed his lips. "I'm just telling the truth." He flailed his arms up confused. Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. "I keep catching feelings for famous rich people." She groaned. Allegra pat her back sympathetically. "It's alright, we'll be your wing pals as always."

Marinette smiled, hugging Allegra. “I love you guys so much.” She grinned. Allegra hugged back, and soon, Claude and Allan joined in. “We love you too.”

\---

Felicity sat at the dinner table. Looking at her food lost in thought. Her fork moving on its own as she thought about _her_. That girl…._Marinette_. She barely knew the girl and was already so attached. She was very cute. Seemed quirky, and looked like a genuinely nice person. A person you could go to for advice or comfort.

She seemed somewhat excited to get to know her better.

“Felicity.”

The blonde looked up at her mother. Who was staring at her, she changed her posture and cleared her throat. "Yes, mother?" She asked. Her mother narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright? You were kicking your food around on your plate and looked lost in thought, is there something you want to say?" Felicity looked down then back at her mother. "No mother." She responded. Poking some of the food on her plate with a fork and plopping it in her mouth.

“Just remember. Next week, we have breakfast with the Claydon's, you have a photoshoot. And then you have free time. Make it useful.” She said firmly. Felicity sighed quietly. “Is there a problem?” Felicity frowned. “No.”

Everything was so predictable when they met up with other families. Especially their children. Whether young or around her age, She hated being smothered by them. Photoshoots were a pain, while she wasn’t a model, she had gotten pretty professional at it, but she felt as if it was useless. All she modeled for was teen magazines filled with dumb quizzes and dumb drama. Which she found pointless.

She’d prefer to be in her study room reading. But her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. “Also, we want you to prepare. You’ll be going to public school tomorrow.”

Felicity nearly choked.

She cleared her throat. “Why? Am I not doing well enough at home?” Felicity asked with a quirked brow. Her mother smiled. “You need some social skills, all you do at gala’s and charities is sit around and put down everyone. You also seem to have, uh…no friends?” Felicity pulled her lips into line looking at her mother with no amusement.

“I’m fine.” She stated.

“No, you’re not.”

"Yes, I am."

They seemed to have a stare down at the table. Before Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. Whatever this new school was, she was not looking forward to it.

…

Felicity looked into the mirror with a grumpy frown. Making sure she looked fine. Her hair was mostly down, with braids that started at her ears and stopped at the small ponytail she had. She wore a white tunic, gray pencil skirt, and black cardigan. To finish it off she had black flats with a strap and a small heel.

Felicity grimaced. She was not going to enjoy this at all. All the extra attention was going to be unsettling. She was completely fine at home, she could speak when spoken to at gatherings and other stuff. Having “friends” or “social skills” wouldn’t change anything.

She grabbed her messenger bag with the _Culpa_ signature embroidered on it. She had already packed everything she needed into it. She opened the room door and began walking down the stairs and then out the door. Her driver was waiting outside, she walked over and opened the door. Sliding into her seat as she stared out the window. She looked at the mansion she lived at before it went into the distance as they drove away.

…

The blonde looked up at the school. _“__Collège Françoise Dupont”_ That’s apparently what it’s called. She wasn’t expecting much. She entered the building, her near silver eyes glancing around as she made her way into a hallway. She had asked for directions from staff on her way around. And then she made it to the entrance of the classroom.

When she entered. She was greeted by what she assumed to be the teacher, Ms. Bustier.

"Hello, Felicity!" She smiled waving at her. She looked and sounded friendly.

“Good morning class! Today we have a new student! Her name is Felicity.”

Felicity pursed her lips at the announcement because now all eyes were on her. She scanned the class, some looked a little surprised, others curious. Felicity herself didn't care. The impression she usually gave off was serious, stoic, leave me alone or I’ll bash you. So, she didn’t expect anyone to talk to her, she hoped no one talked to her. But who she saw in the back of the class alone startled her. And their eyes locked onto each other.

Marinette was here.

She gripped the strap of her messenger bag tight. Felicity gave a tight smile to the teacher before walking up. Marinette waved gleefully at her from her seat.

Felicity stood next to the desk. “Is this seat taken?” She asked. Marinette shook her head. Scooting over to give the blonde more space

Marinette gave her a grin. “Hi.”

Felicity returned with a small smile. “Hello.”


	2. Irritated

Marinette and Felicity spent homeroom chatting. What Felicity learned was that Marinette was quirky and awkward. But was also very sweet and outgoing. She wanted to become a fashion designer, her sketches were beautiful and wonderfully done. Some stuff could be critiqued. But otherwise, Felicity was impressed. She had _real_ potential.

She made a few things. A scarf for Adrien. A derby hat for his father’s contest, which she won. Not like Felicity was surprised. The small purse she was currently wearing. And some clothing items for herself, not too big.

She did look forward to seeing Marinette's bigger projects she'd make in the future.

When Marinette has also talked about her friends. It was a group photo. Marinette was taking it, a large and happy smile on her face. Next to her was a brunette with blue eyes. A big goofy look on his face. In the middle of the two. A blonde with pretty lilac eyes stood close to the brown-haired boy. Who he had his arm around, so they may have been in a possible relationship. To the left was a dark-skinned boy who looked pretty relaxed, a smile on his face as he put up a peace sign.

They looked very close.

Marinette was gushing. And said that she would love them.

Despite the near blank face Felicity had. It sounded…nice.

When the bell rung. Students made their way out the door. A girl stood up. But Marinette shot up so fast and slammed her hands on the table she was quickly shut up from what she was about to say. Catching the attention of a few students. Marinette looked fiercely at the girl. Before her face returned to an awkward smile.

“Uhh…Ms. Bustier! As class rep, may I show Felicity around?”

Before Ms. Bustier could answer, Lila jumped in.

“May I accompany them? You know how clumsy and _ditzy_ Marinette can be!” She grinned.

Marinette frowned. Felicity’s eyes narrowed into a cold glare. She had just openly insulted her and no one batted an eye. “Ditzy?” She said. Lila looked at Felicity with a worried expression. Felicity turned her gaze to the teacher. “I think Marinette is perfectly capable of showing me around without the assistance of someone else. She is very smart and kind, admirable traits. Besides, I’d prefer if someone I knew showed me around.”

Lila scowled. “But If I came, we could get to know each other along-“

Felicity hated how persistent this girl was. “We will be fine _alone_ thank you. But your assistance is unneeded.” The blonde stared directly into Lila’s eyes. “Your persistence is currently useless.”

That earned Felicity some looks. But not that she cared.

Marinette looked relieved, her cheeks slightly pink. She walked out from the desk and waited for Felicity.

Felicity quickly went to Marinette’s side. And the two of them made their way out the door.

…

Marinette began walking down the hallway. A small smile on her face. She looked up at Felicity. “Hey, sorry about Li-“

“I’m not concerned about a girl like her. My first impression is that she’s insensitive and pushes until she comes to a dead end. And those type of people are annoyances.” Felicity interrupted. She dealt with people like her before, so she was unfazed by her irritable behavior.

Marinette chuckled. “Tell me about it.”

Felicity quirked a brow.

Marinette sighed. “We don’t like each other, at all, I _loathe_ her, she _hates_ me. She threatened me in the bathroom and everything.” Marinette hugged her arms sadly. Felicity looked at the girl with sympathy.

“You haven’t told your friends about this?”

Marinette looked up at Felicity. “It depends on which friends your talking about.”

Felicity perked at that. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve told Claude, Allegra, and Allan. But not the class.”

Felicity was surprised she was friends with her class. Not to be offensive, but it looked like she was a bit lonely and sat in the back. If she was friends with them, they wouldn’t let her sit alone? They looked like bad friends for doing that. And they didn’t seem to care about her either.

Marinette crossed her arms. “You look surprised, why?”

Felicity looked at her with alarm. She cleared her throat. “You looked a bit…isolated.” Her words were spoken carefully. Marinette laughed. “I did look a bit, alone, didn’t I?” Marinette gave a small and soft giggle. Which blessed Felicity’s ears. “I used to sit with my best friend. But Lila managed to get the seats moved around and I had to sit in the back.”

Marinette sighed sadly. Felicity stayed quiet. “She sounds a bit conniving.”

Marinette growled. “A bit is an understatement.”

Before Felicity could ask, they arrived in the courtyard. Marinette turned to Felicity. Hands neatly folded. “This is pretty much where you first come in. Students chill here and wait for the bell. I and Alya used to chat here." Her voice was a bit mournful.

Felicity quirked a brow. “Used to?”

Marinette tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “She's my best friend, but she’s been really busy with her boyfriend, Nino, so we don't talk much anymore. But it's fine.” The ravenette quickly explained. But Felicity gave a disapproving ‘mhm.’ Making Marinette look at her quizzically.

“So, she has enough time for her boyfriend but not her best friend?” The blonde asked.

Marinette opened her mouth but nothing came out. She paused. "Well, I can't have her to myself all the time." She defended. Felicity frowned. The excuse she had for her friend was pretty weak. "But her boyfriend can?"

Marinette looked at the ground. “It’s fine…really…” Felicity’s frown deepened. She crossed her arms. “When you say it’s fine. Are you talking to me, or yourself?”

Marinette froze. Turning around and walking to another part of the courtyard. “Let’s just continue the tour.” She said quickly. Wanting to change the subject.

Felicity was worried about Marinette’s choice of friends.

….

There had been an awkward silence between the two of them. And when Marinette spoke to tell her where the rooms or classes were, she often avoided her gaze. And the aura was very uncomfortable. But she seemed to be slowly getting back to her normal cheery spirit. She stopped stumbling over her words and her voice had more enthusiasm.

Marinette had an excited look on her face. Which Felicity questioned in her head. Marinette led her to the third floor and pressed her hand to the door.

Felicity looked around. It seemed to be a library.

Marinette smiled at the blonde. “You seemed to always have your head in a book, so I saved the best for last. It probably won’t compare to the books you have, but it still, seems like a good place for you.”

Felicity smiled. Marinette grinned. The taller girl turned to Marinette. “Thank you.”

Marinette nodded. “Will you be fine from now on or do you want me to walk you to your class?”

Felicity hummed. Normally, if she was some kind of protagonist of a romance-based story on a fan writing website. She’d take the opportunity to walk with Marinette all day. But that seemed a bit too cowardly, she’d like to walk beside Marinette by asking her personally.

Perhaps she was going too deep in thought with this.

“No, I’ll think I’ll be fine.”

Marinette waved at her. “Alright, see you later.” The ravenette began walking away. Felicity stared after her until she left.

\---

Felicity’s day went smoothly, but slowly. She seemed to be ahead of her fellow classmates. Which meant some of this school year should be a breeze. But of course, she only seemed to be interested in _one_ person.

The honey blonde saw Marinette. A shiny smile on her face as she talked. The other person had been a dark-skinned girl with red-brown ombre hair. Who she guessed was Alya?

Before Felicity could walk over to them, another girl jumped in her way.

It was _that_ girl.

Felicity ignored the irritating existence of the girl and walked in the other direction. Only for her way to be blocked again. She scowled, looking at the girl’s round olive eyes. Full of mischievous intent but still looking innocent. Her hands behind her back as she stepped alarmingly into Felicity’s personal space bubble.

Felicity ground her teeth. The girl held out her hand. “Hey! I’m Lila! Felicity, right?” She introduced. A wide smile on her face.

Felicity didn’t respond. She looked beyond Lila for Marinette. But she was gone. Felicity felt disappointment, and adding to her irritation, was anger. Her brows furrowed and Lila only smiled innocently.

“Shy? Don’t worry, I’m one of the friendliest people you can meet! Let’s go to the library to talk.”

Before Felicity could protest Lila grabbed her by her hand. Felicity looked to where Marinette once was. This was painful and irritating.

…

Felicity had yanked her hand away. When she was forced to follow this girl. Lila had taken a seat in the library. Her exterior was neat and composed. And she looked genuinely excited to talk. But Felicity had been in enough scenarios to see what it looked like to be actually genuine.

She agonizingly took the opposite seat. Looking at Lila unamused. She was either expecting a confession or a string of compliments.

Or just her being annoying.

She would’ve liked having a conversation with Marinette.

Lila leaned in. Making Felicity scoot back. “You're Felicity Culpa, right? Your family is a part of history and stuff?” She questioned. Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yes.” Lila’s grin stretched.

Lila leaned her head onto her hand. “Well I'm connected myself, I've had a song written about me by Jagged stone. Lived in Prince Ali’s palace, and have helped Clara Nightingale write her songs!”

“Very simple connections, but continue….I guess.”

Lila frowned. The edge of Felicity’s mouth twitched as she refrained from smirking.

“I’m also best friends with Ladybug!”

Felicity was bored at this point. “Telling people you are best friends with the hero of Paris is probably not a good thing. You can put yourself in danger and be used as a target.” She scoffed. Lila’s eye twitched as she struggled to keep up her _“Friendliest person you can meet.”_ Personality up.

Lila gave Felicity a tight smile. “I'm glad you seem to care about me! But it's fine really, I trust that Ladybug will save me.”

Felicity huffed. “A little selfish don't you think? She has Paris to save, and then you get yourself in trouble because you're bragging about being her best friend. If you genuinely enjoy your friendship with her. You should treat it with respect.”

Bubbles of tears formed in the corners of Lila’s eyes. Felicity was not impressed.

Lila looked at the ground. “I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to impress you so we could be friends. I really like Ladybug but-“

Felicity began to ready her stuff, getting tired of the conversation. “I’m not here to make friends, especially with the kinds of people in this school.” She hissed.

“B-but you’re f-friends with Marinette.”

Felicity froze. Lila tearfully looked up at her, but Felicity could see the inner smirk she was holding within herself, Felicity scowled at her.

A shade of pink lightly spread across Felicity’s face as she sighed. She rubbed her temples, she was not going to let her guard down in front of this liar. “....Marinette...Has made an exception for herself.” She crossed her arms. Her silver-blue eyes straying to the side.

“How?” Lila questioned.

Felicity grimaced. “None of your concern.”

Lila stood, latching herself onto Felicity’s arm like a parasite. “It _is_ my concern!” Felicity ripped her arm away, surprising Lila. “I heavily doubt that.”

“As your classmate. I want to become friends. So, how can we?” Lila asked. A smile on her face.

Felicity glowered. “You’re my classmate. That's all you will be, and if you want to be more than that. How about a stranger.” Her frown quickly turned into an obvious fake smile. Making Lila falter.

“B-“

Felicity whipped around. “I will be leaving, this conversation was a waste of my time.”

Felicity walked towards the door.

“Did you know Adrien _Agreste_ is her ex?”

Felicity turned around. Looking at Lila suspiciously. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Lila smirked. Walking towards Felicity. “A little suspicious don’t you think? Her ex is the son of the king of fashion. She’s in _your_ radar of romantic interest, and you’re a _Culpa_. A more powerful and rich person. Your family has already left a dent in the world. So, it’d be easy to get her fashion skills out there, huh?” She questioned. Her index finger poking at her chin.

Felicity felt a little bit of unease growing inside of her. Lila’s smirk only grew.

"You know, some people just aren't as nice as they seem. Sorry, you had to find out this way."

Felicity swallowed. “Your one to talk.” Lila faltered.

“You went from wanting to be my “friend” to making wild accusations about the one friend I have. Which I would have my doubts since I’ve had to deal with fakes since I was a child. Giving you an opening to worm your way a friendship. Correct?”

Lila gaped. “No that’s-“

Felicity huffed. "Someone also told me you and Marinette don't exactly get along, so it'd be easy for you to just blatantly lie about her motives." Lila opened her mouth to talk but was quickly shut down. "And don't think I didn't notice you outright insult her in class."

Lila balled her fists. "Well, she is clu-"

“Clumsy, yes. That’s how we met. But you didn’t have to call her ditzy, she’s a smart and gifted girl. So I doubt she’s anywhere near “ditzy”.”

Lila couldn't say anything. Felicity simply turned and left.

\---

Felicity was relieved when she heard the bell ring. She got her messenger bag and began to walk outside of the school.

Marinette frantically talked into her phone. Quickly saying goodbye before rushing to Felicity. Bumping into her, she apologized. "H-Hey!" She quickly got out.

“Hello.”

Marinette rubbed her arm. “How was your first day?” She asked, Curiosity shown in her eyes.

Felicity grumbled. “Tedious.”

Marinette giggled, making Felicity warm up. Marinette then looked a little shy. "Not to be intrusive but…what did Lila say to you?" She asked. Her bluebells seemed to show worry, and her nervous smile quivered.

Felicity felt like she was going to get a headache whenever the name Lila was said.

“Nothing but obvious lies in an attempt to sway me to be friends with her. And then she tried to bring the waterworks to make me feel bad. If you're idiotic enough to believe her lies I would say she's skilled. But even a preschooler could tell all that comes out of her mouth is bullshit.”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god.”

Felicity looked confused.

“My friends...they're trapped in her web. And they don't believe me.”

Felicity grumbled. “So, is that why Alya is sitting with her boyfriend while her best friend was pushed to the back?” She crossed her arms.

Marinette shrunk. “Yeah but-“

“How long has she known Lila?”

“When it started only two days but.”

This was unbelievable.

Felicity’s fingers tapped her arm. “She chose to believe a girl that she's known for two days rather than her best friend she's known for?...”

Marinette looked down. Not saying anything for a while. “Two years….”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed. It sounded completely unreasonable and ignorant. And she was seriously questioning Marinette’s choice of friends. Because they didn’t seem like good friends _at all_. Marinette looked at Felicity. “I know it looks bad but-“

“It doesn’t look bad, it is bad.”

Marinette stayed silent after that. Felicity had one brow raised. “L-let’s just change the subject.”

Felicity mumbled under her breath. “I have one question though, were you dating Adrien at some point?”

Marinette looked alarmed. “Yes, why?”

“Nothing, Lila mentioned you did.”

Marinette gave her a worried look. “You don’t think I have ill intentions, do you?” Felicity shook her head. “No, you haven’t given me any reason to doubt you, _yet_.” Felicity hoped she would never have to. Marinette seemed to be very sincere and sweet. But it also seems her friends take advantage of her kindness.

It made her…_angry?_

Marinette looked at Felicity weirdly.

She heard the beep of her limo. Which made Felicity’s attention snap away from Marinette. “I must be going now.”

Marinette waved. “Alright cya, will you be free this week?”

Felicity nodded.

Marinette smiled cheerfully. “Noted!”

Felicity headed down to her limo. She got into the back seat. And a giddy smile stretched upon her face.


	3. Back Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM LEGIT SO SORRY FOR THE BIG HIATUS I TOOK WITH THIS STORY. I AM SORRY.  
Also Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! A bit late but I hope you enjoyed whatever you celebrated! I'll try and put out more chapters quickly to make up for it.

“You never wanted to sit here until Felicity came!” A shout came and echoed across the classroom.

Marinette was heated, her fists balled, her breaths were harsh, and she felt tears coming to her eyes. It was Friday, and now Lila wanted to sit in her spot.

Lila looked at Marinette with a whimper and a pout. Rubbing her arm shamefully as her olive-green eyes looked to the ground sadly. “I just wanted to get to know her…”

Marinette scoffed, crossing her arms in disbelief. “What? So you can lie! And turn her against me!?” She hissed. Lila stepped back. With a “scared.” Look at Marinette. “Why do you keep accusing me of lying!” Her voice trembled. Tears bubbling in Lila’s eyes.

Alya sighed looking at Marinette. “Why do you?”

Marinette glared at Alya. “Because she I-“

“You’ve done nothing but accuse her, Marinette, without evidence.” Alix spoke. Marinette looked at her other classmate.

The more they defended Lila the more she felt hurt and betrayed.

“You gotta stop being clingy and let your friends have other friends.” Alya said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Marinette’s face turned red with anger as she glared daggers at her.

“I am _not_ clingy!” She roared. Making Alya jump in surprise.

Lila sniffled. Rubbing her eyes. “Then why can't I sit there for a day or two? I mean...Felicity said that you've been really clingy and always shoving yourself in her time. And it's getting annoying...she just wants to spend time with other people.” She commented. Looking at Marinette.

All eyes went to Marinette. She faltered. Marinette looked at Lila who was smirking.

Marinette exhaled, and tearfully walked away from the desk.

_“What’s going on here?”_

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice that entered the room.

Her silver icy blue eyes darted to Lila. Who was sitting where Marinette usually would? She smiled and waved. She then looked at Marinette, who’s face was red. Her fists balled, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Felicity walked over to her. “Are you okay? Your face is red, and you look like you're about to cry.” She said calmly and pressed the back of her hand to Marinette’s forehead.

Lila began to speak. “She-“

“I was asking Marinette.” Felicity interrupted.

Marinette looked up at Felicity. “You’re sitting next to Lila now…she wants to get to know you…” Marinette stared at the ground. Sniffling.

Felicity Immediately whipped around and glared _swords_ at Lila. And the liar shrunk where she sat.

“I told you that I wasn't interested in making friends. And who allowed the change of seats?” She crossed her arms.

Lila sat there awkwardly. “I-“

“She just wanted to get to know you better.” Alya jumped to her defense. “Didn’t you sa-“

“I didn’t say anything.”

Alya sputtered. Looking at Lila, then back to Felicity. “We were just-“

Felicity grunted and rolled her eyes. “Why would you think I'd be okay with you choosing for me? Had you ever thought about what I wanted before changing my seat? Not only that, you kicked Marinette out of her seat without batting an eye.” She pointed out.

Alya ground her teeth angrily as she dug her nails into the desk. “Marinette was being selfish and trying to keep you to herself!” She flung her arms up into the air. Her brows furrowing as she waited for Felicity’s response.

Felicity crossed her arms. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

Marinette turned three different shades of pink in a matter of seconds.

Alya looked baffled. So, there was only silence.

Felicity turned back to Lila. Her expression was grim and deadly. Making Lila shrivel up more. You could practically see the sweat dripping down her face.

“As for you, I repeatedly told you I didn't want to be friends. Or anything at all. Not only did you try to make me insecure about my friend, lie about Marinette's motives. And lie to me in general. You lied to the whole class. Giving yourself another way to worm your way in? Your attempts are pitiful compared to anything else I've seen.” She spat. Slowly making her way up the steps as she spoke. Her arms behind her back. And her figure intimidating and cold.

Lila looked up at Felicity, who now shadowed over her with a terrifying death stare. “I-I wanted to i-impress y-you.” She stuttered.

“And I wanted to die. But unfortunately, bullshit isn’t deadly.” Felicity turned away from her with disgust.

“Now you’re just being rude.” Alya spoke up.

Felicity looked at Alya and smiled. “Thank you.”

Her face immediately dropped back to a frown and she made her way back to Marinette. Her expression softening.

“Are you okay?” She asked, worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Marinette smiled. And the corners of Felicity’s mouth twitched upright.

-

Felicity got her messenger bag, putting it around herself.

“Hey, Fe.”

Felicity closed her locker, looking at Adrien who had the biggest shit-eating grin she’s ever seen.

“That’s Ms. Culpa to you.” She huffed and began walking away. Only for the annoying ray of sunshine to follow.

“We only talk to each other at galas and other events, let’s keep it that way.” Felicity said flatly. Adrien scoffed. “You only say like, three things to me. And then hide the rest of the event.”

Felicity looked a little offended. “I do not…_hide_.”

Adrien raised a brow. “You'll come in. Not enjoying yourself at all. Pretend you enjoy talking to me, and then go hide in the crowds so you don't have to talk to anyone else.”

Felicity licked her lips.

“No one has a sense of personal space there. I suppose you would understand.” She looked at Adrien with narrowed eyes. He stayed silent. And then looked to the side. “Good point.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. And began to walk away from the other blonde.

“Hey! Wait!”

Felicity walked faster.

Adrien sped walked. “Sooo…you and Marinette?”

Felicity stopped in place. And continued to walk acting as nothing happened, while also fighting back a blush. “That’s none of your business.” Adrien smirked. “So defensive.”

Felicity bit the inside of her cheek. “You are annoying.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around Felicity and squeezed her into a tight hug. She went tense and was very uncomfortable right at that second. 

_HeistouchingmeHeistouchingmeHeistouchingmeHeistouchingmeHEISTOUCHINGME_

“You’re not gonna die alone!”

Felicity quickly squirmed out of the hug. “I’m done with this conversation.”

Adrien grinned cheekily. “Why? Are you embarrassed?”

Felicity waved. “Goodbye Agreste.”

She walked outside, only for Adrien to follow. She groaned.

“You know, for the first date. You don’t have to buy her gifts! Get her chocolate and she’ll swoon, and dressing up fancy is a bonus, try and talk about interests, crack a few jo-“

_I am Felicity Culpa and I am above getting flustered by this. I am Felicity Culpa and I am above getting flustered by this. I am Felicity Culpa and I am above getting flustered by this._

“…..shut…..up…”

The dumb smug expression on Adrien’s face widened greatly. “That sounded physically painful to say.” Felicity sharply inhaled. “You’re physically painful to be near.”

“Hey, Felicity! Hey Adrien!” Marinette greeted, walking over to them. Felicity let out a sigh of relief. “Hi.”

Marinette put her hands on her hips with a quirked brow. “I didn’t know you two knew each other!” She smiled. Felicity crossed her arms and looked to the side. “Gabriel is _acquainted _with my parents.” She explained. Adrien nodded in agreement.

Marinette awkwardly smiled. Looking between the two. With an almost hidden, glum, expression. “uh, so, do you need to finish your conversation.” She asked.

_“No.”_ Felicity blurted immediately. They both looked at her, and she cleared her throat. Marinette grinned. “Are we ready to go?” She asked.

Felicity nodded.

Adrien put his hands on his hips. “Don’t corrupt her Felicity.” He called with a stupid grin.

Felicity raised a brow. “How would I corru-“

Oh.

“The back of the movie theatre is the darke!-“

“Goodbye Agreste!”

Marinette chuckled. Making Felicity frown.

“He’s a goofball, isn’t he?” Marinette sighed. Felicity shifted uncomfortably. And held onto the strap of her bag. “Do you perhaps, have some lingering feelings for Adrien?” She asked.

Marinette gave her a quizzical look.

“Of course not. Even if I did. we’d never happen. He doesn’t have romantic feelings for anyone.” She explained.

Felicity looked a little confused. “Couldn’t he just develop them?”

Marinette shook her head. “I phrased that wrong. No, he’s Aro-Ace. We _thought_ we liked each other. But we decided we were better off as friends, and it was also my first crush in a while so it was easy to get ahead of myself.” She added.

Felicity nodded. Feeling a little relieved?

“Oh…I’m sorry did you like him?” She said with a pained tone.

Felicity cringed. Looking at Marinette with shock and disgust. “God, the day I have a crush on Adrien euthanize because I lost my marbles.”

Marinette snorted, then covered her mouth. Laughing into her palms with her eyes closed. Felicity gave a gentle smile, looking at Marinette with soft and tender eyes.

It was a blessing just to acknowledge everything great about this girl.


End file.
